What Doesn't Kill You
by masquerade04
Summary: My life pretty much sucks. I have a terrible boyfriend who loves knocking me down and a life time of self esteem issues. But two guys-twins will enter my life and turn it upside down for the better. (Rewritten version of my Saints' Angel.) Connor/OC/Murphy romance.
1. Meeting Adonis

**What Doesn't Kill You…**

**Chapter 1: Meeting Adonis**

**Check out my profile to see what Alice, Alex, and Perry look like. **

_I don't own the Boondock Saints._

* * *

I thought today was going to be just like every other day. I'd wake up to an angry voicemail from my wonderful boyfriend Perry. He'd curse me out from some _terrible _thing I done then tell me how I couldn't do any better than him. Then I'd head to the diner and wait on people all day, feeling my life slip slowly away. Then I'd head off to the theater to teach violin lesson. After that I'd go home to another angry voicemail from Perry. That's what happened today, but with one small difference, one wonderful difference I saw him-my Adonis.

I woke up at 8 AM and checked my phone, I had one voicemail. I could either listen to it and feel bad all day or I could ignore and wonder what he said the whole day. There was the off-chance he could be saying something nice today. I checked it, no luck.

'Damn it Ally, why won't you pick up your fuckin' phone?! Oh that's right; you're probably too stupid to know how to press the talk button. I swear I don't know why I put up with you, you're such an idiot. You're so lucky I'm dating you because you could never do better than me. Anyway, call me back once you hear this. Bye!'

You're wondering why I put up with it, right? That I should just dump his butt and find something better? I agree, but then I didn't think I could. I was too afraid and I thought I couldn't do better than Perry. But everything changed with the Fire Nation attacked… What?! Oops, wrong story. Everything changed when I met them both…

I was getting ready for work when I got a call, I silently prayed for it not to be Perry, but it was my Ma. She wasn't really my mother, she was my grandmother. I was raised by her, my grandfather, and great-uncle since my parents was killed when I was four.

With a smile I answered, "Hello?"

"Hello my Ally Cat! How ya doing, love?" My Ma greeted loudly. She, like many Irish women, was very loud. She was so loud in fact that I could hold the phone down by my side and still hear her perfectly.

"I'm good, Ma. I can't talk long; I have to get to the diner." I looked around my room looking for my shoes. I found them almost outside my reach of the corded phone.

"Ok, love I'll let ya go." I was about to put the phone down when Ma talked again, "Oh wait, Alice! When are ya coming over for dinner?"

I rolled my eyes, I could never get off the phone that easy with my Ma, "I don't know Ma, I'll let you know, but I'm running late." I reached over onto my bed grabbing my apron.

"I know love, how about lunch one day? Oh and when's your next concert? Your Da and Braidy were bragging about it and some people want ta see ya perform. Or maybe you could play here and we invite them all over?" She went on.

"That sounds lovely, Ma." I mumbled absent-mindedly. I was trying to tie my apron on while holding the phone between my head and shoulder.

"Play them Niccolo Paganini's Caprice 24. No, play them The Blood of Cu Cúchulainn." Ma thought.

"I'll play whatever you want, Ma." Taming my curly black hair was difficult doing one-handed.

"Alright, love. You let me know when you're off again and we'll make a date. Do you want ta talk to your Da?" She asked.

"I would love to, Ma, but I really got to go to work. I'm running late as is." I sighed.

"Alright, sorry for keeping ya love. I'll let to go." She said.

"Alright, goodbye Ma." She spoke again before I could hang up the phone.

"Wait, for ya still talking to that Perry?" She asked. I smacked my head on the door frame. Ginger was going to kill me for being late.

"Ma!" I grumbled.

I heard her laugh over the phone, "I'm sorry, love. I'll talk to you later." After Ma said bye, I didn't give her a chance to say without else. I put the phone back on the mount. As I was ready to head out the door, I fell down onto the floor. During my conversation with Ma and getting ready, I tangled myself in the cord.

"Aw damn it." I cursed and detangled myself. I stumbled to the door and locked up tight. I was so scrambled brained that I forgot to grab my coat to battle the cold Boston wind. I ran all the way to the diner in my knee-length green waitress dress and apron.

"I'm sorry that I'm late, Ginger." I apologized when I arrived. Ginger was delivering a piece of die to a man at the bar, "It's easier to get an Irishmen to stop drinking on St. Patty's than getting off the phone with my Ma."

"It's alright, dear." Ginger smiled, "We aren't that busy today." She handed me a notebook and a pen.

"Get ta work, hon." She ordered cheerfully.

"Will do." I smiled. The day was uneventful until two of Perry's friends came in no doubt to watch me for Perry. No matter where I was, one of his friends was always there. Leering at me while I tried to work or practice, I'm pretty sure they follow me around town too.

Just my luck, they were sitting in my section. Normally they like to sit in the prettiest waitress' section-Dawn's section but hers was filled with several other guys wanting to flirt with her. They sat down in a booth and snapped for me to come over making me feel like some kind of pet.

"What can I get for you?" I asked trying my best to look polite.

One of them, Michael, looked at his menu and in a very serious tone, "Yea, I'm like your blow job special." The other, Leo, sniggered like a hyena, "Perry told me all about how amazing your blow job special is." He leered.

"How about I give you the nut shot special?" I asked with a fake friendly smile, "Did Perry tell you about that one?" The grins were wiped away and replaced by scowls.

"You ought to be careful how to speak to us. We could so easily tell Perry about the disrespect we're being given." Leo threatened.

"You ought to be careful that I don't do something to your food and serve it to you anyway." I threatened, "Now what will you be having?"

"Give us two damn burgers and a large coke." Michael ordered.

"Coming right up." I scribbled down their order and walked away to the kitchen.

"Hey Jerry, I need two burgers." I informed the cook, "Feel free to make them extra special." 'Extra special' was our code word for dropping, spitting, or any other horrible thing. It was the first time I ever asked, but I hated Perry's friends so I didn't mind if someone stomped on their patties.

Jerry laughed and nodded, "I'll see what I can do." He gave me a conspiratorial smile. I filled up them a coke setting it on their table and went back to my other tables.

The little smile and happiness I had that morning was gone. I could never stay happy those days, and then I didn't know that leaving Perry would make me happier, but I was so under his thumb that I really thought I couldn't be with anyone else or be alone. Once again, I'm moving too far ahead.

I waited on my other tables, when Jerry handed their extra special order. I dropped it on their table rudely then went on to my next table. I hope some food splattered on them, I didn't turn to check. I was checking on my other tables, refilling drinks, and bringing food when _he _walked in for the first time.

He walked in with a confident air about him, his head held high with a smirk on his lips. His messy blonde hair also sold the bad boy image and made me wonder what it would be like to play with his hair. His blue eyes had a mischievous glint. He had trouble written all over him. On his neck was the Virgin Mary, something was on his hand but I couldn't really see it. I did see the Celtic cross on his forearm under his rolled up sleeve.

All the women, customer or worker, gazed at him like he was a walking Adonis. He shot some a charming smirk as he sat down in Dawn's section. Dawn looked like she won the lottery when he sat down; she adjusted her hair and her boobs before abandoning her table with the old couple going over to him and his friend. I could hear her talking to them from the counter that I was wiping down, "Hello handsome, I'm Dawn, your waitress. Is there _anything_ canI do for you?"

She flipped her hair and leaned close to him while completely ignoring his friend. Adonis gave her an award winning smile. I was called by Michel and Leo's table before I could hear him talk.

"Yes?" I quirked a brow.

"We'll like our check." Leo answered. I pulled it out of the notebook and tossed it on the table.

"By the way, we'll tell Perry about how rude you've been." Michael threw some money on the table. Both bumped shoulders with me while they got out. I scooped up the money and put it in my apron.

Walking back to the counter, I noticed Adonis looking right at me. I felt the blush rise to my face and I looked down. I peeked up at him; he was still looking at him with that amazing smile. I was hoping I was looking very beautiful and graceful but I didn't have a graceful bone in my body. Only I could slip on a spoon while in a diner full of people while the most handsome man I've ever seen watching.

All the patrons laughed and pointed making me feel like an awkward teenager in high school again. I tried not to feel embarrassed, but I was. Adonis chuckled and got up from his seat walking my way. I didn't give me the chance to reach me. I jumped up and ran for the kitchen like the scaredy cat I was.

Ginger looked up from the pie she was making when I scurried in, "What's the matter, dear?"

I blushed and stuttered, "I-I slipped…on a s-spoon." I looked down at my feet.

She laughed shaking her head, "You my dear have a talent for tripping and falling."

I gave her an embarrassed smile, "Yea, I think I'll go hide in that corner and die."

"How about instead you finish this pie and I'll take care of your customers." She suggested sweetly, "Besides you make much better pies than I do."

I nodded, happy not having to go back out there, "I can do that." I didn't want to see that guy after my ungraceful slip. It was just too embarrassing. Why of all the times did my clumsiness have to appear when I was in front of a cute man? Well, it didn't matter, why on earth would he find me attractive?

I was so pale, I should do want Perry said and get more sun. I had insane uncontrollable curls. Perry always wanted me to have bigger boobs than my 42 C cups and he wanted me to lose weight. I was already slender but he didn't seem to like my butt. He wanted me to be blond with straight hair with bright blue eyes instead of my pitch black hair and green eyes. If Perry didn't want that, then why on earth anyone else, well that was what I thought at the time.

After I made over a dozen different pies, my shift was over so I headed to the theater where I would be giving violin lessons to some 12 years old that didn't even have the passion for it. Their parents wanted them to learn anyway.

The lesson went by slowly and painfully but I got through it, after they were picked up, I hung around the theater helping out with the play that were having in a few months. Sometimes I actually was in the play but mostly I helped with the music and costumes.

My phone rang, I feared it was Perry, but it was Alex, my twin brother. I flipped it open, "Hello?"

"Hello, beautiful! How's your day going?" His voice took that cheerful tone when he spoke to me.

"It's ok." I shrugged forgetting he couldn't see it.

I heard him sigh with a chuckle, "What happened?"

"I slipped on a spoon." I mumbled.

"What?" He asked again.

I sighed, I didn't want to repeat it, but I did any way, "I tripped on a spoon. " I said louder.

It was silent on the phone then filled with loud laughter making me blush, "You are far too adorable to be human, you know that?"

"Oh shut up." I grumbled. Over the phone I heard someone ask Alex if he was talking to his girlfriend. I rolled my eyes; people always thought I was his girl when we were on the phone. Alex told them I was, because of Denise, his partner always flirts with him, making him uncomfortable. He told me that he told people I was his girl just so she'd back off.

"Yes, I'm talking to my girl." He answered with a smug tone.

"Anyway, when are you going to be back in Boston?" I asked.

"Next week." He replied.

"Ugh, I was hoping you'd be back before then. Ma is having a little party where she wants me to play. I hate being around people I don't know."

"Try to see if she can have it when I get back. I'll keep you company. Also I was thinking when I get back, we could have diner, just you and me." Alex asked.

"Sure, why not." I answered.

"Thanks, Ally Cat. I love you." He said softly calling me my childhood nickname.

"I love you too, Ducky." I called him his nickname then we said goodbye. I haven't called him Ducky in such a long time. Not since before he left for the boarding school when we were ten. I felt so betrayed when he left; we always were together and we had been through so much that I thought I couldn't survive with him gone.

I really did mean that we've gone through so much together. So much that I'm surprised we're still sane. The worst that ever happened to us was when we were four. It was just any other day; we were at home with our parents. Alex and I were playing with our puppy in our room when our mom and dad came in followed by some men. Mom was crying and dad was bleeding from the head.

I don't remember what happened after that. I was told by my Ma and the police. The men broke in stealing many things; they tortured out parents then kill him, and locked Alex and me with our dying parents. We were found the next day by our Ma. I was sitting in the furthest corner away from my parents bodies; Alex was sitting in a puddle of their blood next to them. Since that day, any time I'm scared or stressed, I sit in a dark corner.

I was driven out of my dark thoughts when someone bumped into me. It was just a worker bringing in props for the newest play. They had all sorts of people coming in bringing in heavy props today. Since play was going to be the biggest performance this year-The Phantom of the Opera. I would be making costumes and this time, I was actually going to be performing as Christine Daae.

While I waited by the stage, I played _Think of Me_ on my violin. I was totally enraptured by the music; all my fears and doubts washed away. My eyes closed as I let the notes flow over me. The world completely faded away, all I could hear or feel was the music around me soothing me, but the song was near over which meant I had to go back. If only I could stay in this world of music, I'd never leave.

The first thing I see coming out of my little world was a man staring right at me. He was as handsome as the Adonis in the diner but he was different. He had dark brown hair that was cut short. Bad boy was written all over him just like the man from the diner. One corner of his mouth was upturned in a smirk, making me notice a cute little mole above the other corner. He had some of the most beautiful crystal blue eyes that stared at me with…wonder. Why was he looking at me like that?

I force myself to look away from his eyes, it was so difficult. It was like he put a spell over me with his eyes. I felt like I could stare at him for the rest of my life. I was called from the stage. I glanced at him again while walking up the steps to the stage; the moment our eyes met again I tripped. I grabbed anything to catch myself. I made the mistake of grabbing the stage's curtain. I ripped it down as I fell making it fall and tangle around me. I wanted to die when I heard the laughter around me. Why did this always happen to me?

"Not again." I whined. This was the third curtain I accidentally ripped down this year. Maybe the curtain would smother me and put me out of my misery. Sadly it didn't, I felt someone pulling the thick red curtain away from me while whoever yelled for the people laughing to shut up.

The curtain was pulled away from my face to reveal the man I was looking at when I so elegantly fell onto my butt, "There ya are." He said with a thick Irish accent.

That was how I met Murphy, my Eros.

* * *

**Next chapter will be more about Murphy though they won't really meet until the bar scene. It will be different so you won't be reading the exact same story. The next chapter will also have more of Perry and her Ma and Da. **

**'Til next time, I love your faces! ^_^**


	2. Author's Note

**Hey guys, I've got some really bad news. My computer died. My hard drive crashed erasing everything including the newest chapters I was about to put up. I was so close to putting up a new chapter of What Doesn't Kill you and Belt Loops. But right when I was getting in the groove, my computer decided it hated the world and bit the dust. **

**The good news is I have another computer that is very old but I can still try to post something-granted a short something-but something none the less. The other good news is that I should be getting a new computer within two weeks. Hopefully sooner. **

**Please be patient. I'll try and post as much as possible. I still love you guys' faces. ^_^**

**~masquerade04**


	3. Chapter 2: Slaying Curtains

**What Doesn't Kill You…**

**Chapter 2: Curtain Slaying**

So sorry, I haven't updated in a long time. So much as happened since the last time. My computer crashed, I got accepted into college, and I moved to a different apartment. Also, it's hard writer this story since it's all original and not from the movie. I have to write how the boys would be in relationship and still make it like the boys from the movies. I do not want to stray from that. I may not update often but I won't abandon it.

However the good news it, I have a new computer!

_Third POV_

* * *

Murphy MacManus didn't think this day would be any special. He'd go to church and confess all the mischief he and his brother, Connor, got into the past week, then he'd go to work, and after that he and Connor would go to McGinty's to drink themselves away. This was how it was every day, well except of course on the days that they were off, but that didn't really change much. When the boys weren't working they went around Boston looking for fun and mischief with their good friend, Rocco.

Today was different because instead of eating at their usual place, Rocco had wanted them to go to some diner where he was in love with a waitress. Connor got off work early much to Murphy's annoyance. Murphy finally got off work and was heading towards the diner when someone called his name. It was Kenny, one of their drinking buddies. He was loading a large prop that looked like any minute would slip from his grasp. Murphy quickly ran over and helped without being asked.

"Thanks, Murph. What you doing around here?" He asked.

"Going ta a dinner. Meeting Con and Rocco dare." Murphy replied, "What's dis fer?"

"Some play they're doing. A friend helped me get a job for the theater. All I have to do is move stuff, but some of it is fucking heavy." He sighed.

"I'll help ya move some." Murphy offered.

"You sure? Thought you were meeting them?" He asked.

"Rocco wants us ta look at some lass." Murphy rolled my eyes, "It can wait. I'll help out."

Kenny laughed and nodded, "You not wanting to look at a girl. I thought you and Con has been with all the girls in south side Boston."

It was Murphy's turn to laugh, "Not all of dem. And Roc has a weird taste in women."

Murphy and Kenny heaved the large prop through the double doors, "So Murph, you think you'll ever find that girl, who know the one you're meet to be with."

Murphy shrugged, "Maybe. She'll find to deal with being second place to Con. And not many women don't mind that."

"No woman wants to be second place." Kenny joked.

Murphy was about to say something else when he heard the music. It was soft and seemed to call on him. He turned around and stared at the source of the music. Standing in the only light in the theater, was a raven-haired woman playing a violin. Her eyes were closed and she concentrated on the music. She was absolutely beautiful with her pale skin and soft features.

Murphy never seen a more beautiful woman in his life and he knew he had to talk to her. He felt nervous then. Normally he was cool as a cucumber when it came down to talking to women, and he was a handsome guy so women always wanted him. It was even better when he had his charming fraternal twin Connor around, women fell drooling to his feet. But now, just thinking about talking to her had Murphy's heart beating a mile a minute, his palms were sweating, and he didn't think he could get a coherent word out to her if he tried to talk.

It only got worse when she opened her eyes when she stopped playing, they were the greenest eyes he had ever seen and they were as spellbinding as the music. He didn't believe in love at first time, but he was captivated by her. He did believe in signs however, and he thought she was the one meant for him. He thought after seeing her, he would have to punch a wall to feel manly again but 'til then he would admire her like a love-sick drunk.

He stopped breathing when her green eyes met his. Electricity filled him and made him second guess his theories about 'love at first sight'. She looked at him briefly in awe with an adorable blush that boosted his confidence. A smirk came on his lips when he admired her faint pink cheeks, yes, he was confident again. He could talk to her and knock her off her feet. He was Murphy MacManus, the sexy Irishmen that women on the south side dreamed of talking to. Of course, Murphy didn't think that, but it was the truth, women wanted him and his brother.

She looked away suddenly to the side, the blush worse on her face. When someone called out the name Alice, she hurried away like a frightened bunny. While rushing up the stairs, she shot Murphy another glance only to slip and rip the heavy red theater curtain down. He lost sight of her. People around the theater laughed and pointed, but stopped once Murphy sent them all a dark look and rudely told them to shut it. He alone ran up the thick curtain and pulled it apart.

In the middle of the curtain wrapped up like a present was the blushing girl, "There ya are." He smiled, seeing the faint pink turner to an embarrassed red.

* * *

_Alice's POV_

Could my life get worse? First I tripped on a spoon then I tripped and ripped the curtain down, someone just kill me. Please put me out of my misery. It doesn't help that the second man I developed a crush on, happened to say me from the curtain. Why's the bad you ask? Well the small cotton dress I was wearing hiked up my thighs showing him a nice view of my cotton boy-short underwear. See now why I want to die?

He cleared his throat once he saw, and when people were running over, he had the decency to help me pull down the dress. He took my hand and helped me stand up, out of embarrassment once I was on my feet again, I pulled away and blushed.

He only chuckled lightly, "Ya alright, lass, ya didn't hurt yaself?"

I stammered, "I-I'm fine." I couldn't meet his eyes, it was too embarrassing.

"Are ya sure? You took a bad fall there?" He chuckled.

"Yeah, but it's not the first time I've done that." I nervously laughed.

Out of nowhere the theater owner, Mr. Jace, came out of nowhere. He saw the ripped down curtain and his face turned a bright red. He stared long at the fallen curtain and then up at me, his face only seemed to get redder. I thought any minute his head was going to explode. Oh, this is going to get messy.

"Ms. McKenna," He said with contempt, "do you enjoy ripping down curtains with your unquestionable grace? "

I shouldn't have opened my mouth, "Well, you know…everyone needs a hobby." I shrugged with a sheepish smile. No one laughed except for the hot man, Eros, besides me. I got death glares from the others, I felt myself shrink.

"The other reason I tolerate you is because you are a great singer and violinist, but I'm starting to think that those are not worth what I go through with you." He snapped making me frown. I looked down at my feet in shame.

"Chill out, man, it's just a stupid curtain." Eros beside me defended.

"It's not just a curtain, it is the third she's ripped down." Mr. Jace snapped. His attention went from staring me down to looking up at Eros who didn't look intimidated in the least.

"Maybe if ya didn't get such an ugly fucking curtain, she wouldn't rip the damn thing down. It gave me a headache when I walked in."

"Well, you sir, can just walk right back out." Mr. Jace pointed towards the door. Eros turned around to leave, but didn't move, he was looking at me.

"I'm not kicking his arse, because me brother isn't here, and I don't want ya to get hurt in da fight. But don't stick around here, they don't deserve ya." He whispered to me.

I nodded, surprised that he, who didn't even know me, would say something so nice. During this time of my life, I had the most terrible self –confidence, Perry only made it worse along with several things that happened to me growing up. I had a lot of friends and family that were kind to me, I knew they loved me, but none of their words struck me as much as this beautiful stranger.

He was about to speak again when I got a phone call. I reached in my pocket for my phone, only to find that it was my darling Perry. I looked up him apologetically, when he nodded I walked away to answer it. I hide myself in a corner where no one could see me or hear the conversation.

"'Bout time you answered the fuckin' phone. I've been calling you all damn day!" Perry yelled into the phone.

"Perry, I had to work and then I had violin practice." I explained weakly. I knew it wouldn't be enough to pacify him.

"I don't give a damn! You need to remember how fortunate you are you be my girlfriend and answer my damn calls."

"I'm sorry." I said sadly. I felt tears burn at my eyes, I hated making him mad.

"You better be! Bring you sorry ass to my place tonight." He ordered.

"I will." I said, "I'm sorry, Perry." He didn't hear my apology, he hung up after I told him I would come.

* * *

I stood in front of Perry's place wondering if I should go in, I didn't want to but I already told him I would come over. After a deep breath, I walked up the steps to his door and knocked. A moment later, he answered looking none too pleased.

"Took you away to get here didn't it." He grunted with his arms crossed.

I only had one option to get a fight off his mind and I really didn't want to do it, but I wasn't in the mood to argue. I put on my seldomly used womanly wiles and walked you to him.

"Perry, do we have to do this now? I just want to spend some time with my boyfriend. Can't we do that?" I asked. I walked up bringing my arms around his waist and kissed the length of his jaw, "Can't we?"

Perry finished quickly cumming onto my stomach, I was nowhere near finishing but that didn't matter to him. He rolled over to his side then went to sleep, I knew it was stupid to try to cuddle up to him. He hated it when I tried and it only made me feel stupid when I did.

I turned from facing him and tried to sleep but I couldn't. I had too much on my mind. The men from today at the diner kept dancing around in there. I didn't know why these two men in general plagued me, I've see handsome men every day, but I don't pay them any attention. These two struck me odd, one didn't even talk to me, whereas the other did, but they were both equally special. I could only hope to see them again.

I got up before Perry did and left. I didn't want to deal with him again. He'd be mad, but there's wasn't anything unusual about that. I left quickly and quietly then hopped on a bus to the north side of Boston. Alex called me while I was on the bus.

"Hello, my dear and beautiful Alice." He greeted.

"Good morning, Alex." I smiled. My brother always got me in a better mood.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"On a bus, going to see Ma and Da." I replied.

"Cool beans. So, what are you wearing?" He joked.

"Alex!" I blushed, "That is a terrible thing to say to your sister!"

"I'm just asking since our Ma is a fashion fanatic." He replied, "I don't want her to go crazy for your outfit."

"Yea, sure." I said playfully unconvinced, "So what are you up to?"

"Sitting around this drab apartment." He replied, "I have the day off."

"Cool beans." I commented, "I ripped down yet another curtain, Mr. Jace wasn't happy to say the least. I thought he was going to ban me from the theater."

Alex laughed, "I no longer think it's because your clumsy, I think you have something against the curtain."

"Well, it is kind of an eyesore." I smiled sheepishly, "But I got to go, I'm about to get off."

"'Get off'? That's hot." He joked again.

"Oh, shut up!" I blushed again, "Goodbye, Alex."

He laughed, "Bye, Ally cat. I love you."

"I love you too, Ducky." I ended the call then stuck my phone back into my pocket. I leaned back in my seat waiting for the bus to stop and thought about those two boys again. Next time I saw them I would be braver and actually talk to Adonis too.

* * *

**Sorry if there's any grammatical errors, I reread often and correct anything I find. I hoped you enjoyed and I'm sorry again for not updating in a long while. **

**'Til next time, I love your faces! ^_^ **


End file.
